He Love's Me,He Love's Me Not
by Sessh66
Summary: Rin contemplates whether Sesshomaru love's, her or not. A cute one'shot


He Love's Me, He Loves Me Not.

Rin sat in the valley of flowers. Her weight rested on her elbows, and she stared blankly at the daisy in her hands. It's silky white petals drooped from it's core. She altered her stare to the flower. Her dear Dog Lord was out mindlessly wandering the land for hours. Troubling himself with thoughts of Naraku. She didn't know if he would mind her resting, but she hadn't cared all that much.

She gripped a soft petal between her fingers, and plucked it out, watching it flutter to the ground.

" He loves me. "

Lord Sesshomaru was always drowned out in his thoughts , too wrapped up to realize the world around him. She felt great pity for the man. Always she reminded herself that before she went to sleep. And she'd even shed a few tears for him, and then more for herself.

" He loves me not. "

Naraku. He had been the whole problem. He was kind of like a spider. Something he detested , a great trouble he was, even Kagura hated Naraku. The petals a creamy and soft white, they shined brightly. And a smell that was so entrancing. The years had not been kind to Sesshomaru's group , nor Inuyasha's. But not even Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't resist casting the flower aside.

" He loves me. "

she would have loved to be Sesshomaru's wife. That little bundle of joy they would have, that she would cherish. With that perverse Kagura, and scum Kageroumaru

sleazing around the place. She thought always of how she would have preferred being in her old village. Even if it meant being hurt. A life her own, perhaps with someone who loved her. Even if he was in her grasp for a moments time, she would gladly give her life in the end.

" He loves me not. "

The words built onto her heart, and it grew heavy. Even if it was true, she hated to say Lord Sesshomaru wasn't in love with her. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't in love with her. It hurt her to think that even what she had now, was still better then nothing . She had a adventurous life, a brain in her head, and a beautiful flowers around her. And she was at least the littlest bit good looking, not so much, but still good looking nonetheless.

" He loves me, He loves me not. "

The petals fluttered to the ground, joining the others. There was still one petal left on the dim yellow core. Rin was mesmerized with the pitiful flower, so much so, that she hadn't realized the slight footsteps behind her. She wanted to rip the last petal off, and pretend it was all better. Her heart screamed for it. But she couldn't. False hope was all it was. Lord Sesshomaru would never be happy with her. Not even the loving life she dreamed of could make him happy.

A hand reached for the last petal and plucked it off, but the hand wasn't her own. Her eyes widened, and she lightly gasped. Hand over her chest, she turned around and found herself staring into the amber eyes, belonging to the Demon Lord that called the very valley they were in, a safe haven.

" He loves you. " Sesshomaru said dimly, his voice low, and almost inaudible.

" My Lord? " She choked. She had almost began crying, but the soft words that had left the harsh lips of the demon had calmed her, surprised her, and in some way made her feel anxious.

His clawed hand comfortingly grasped the hand over her chest, and brought it to their sides as he neared her. His lips weren't tugged into a smile, or a dragging frown. It was straight as a line.

Rin felt her heart rate randomly beat at different paces, as Sesshomaru lifted his free hand to her long silky hair. He curled a strand of her hair around his finger, his eyes transfixed on his actions as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, but his face stayed flat.

" He loves you. " He repeated in the same droned voice.

Rin grew dizzy as she began realizing the smallest details around her. The way her skin tingled at the closeness of his hand at her neck. The small inch between their bodies. The smell of flowers, and his own smell that filled her nostrils. The thud feeling of her heart against her chest.

" How'd you know what I was doing? " She questioned, feeling her eyes begin to close. She looked lost, felt as if she were dreaming.

The demons gaze shifted from her hair, to her eyes, and then to the valley ground. Petals and stems of flowers, from all colors scattered his foot. A small smirk dawned his face as he looked back to her.

She giggled, then bit her lip as if she were a little girl.

" What's to love about me? " She asked teasingly.

She watched his eyes look at different areas of her face, pausing for seconds to take her features in. He shook his head, only slightly as he was pulled towards her by some invisible force.

" I don't know. " He whispered.

Her eyes closed the rest of the way. So did Sesshomaru' as his arm slid from her hair to her neck, and their lips locked.


End file.
